Le guide
by TabooLess
Summary: Les pensées de l'oncle Press le soir où il vient annoncer à Bobby qu'il est un Voyageur.


A.N: Ceci est un projet que j'ai fait pour l'école. Je ne l'ai pas fait corriger alors je m'excuse pour n'importe quelle faute d'orthographe :s S'il vous plait, ça serait super apprécié si vous pouviez me laisser quelque commentaires, c'est ça qui m'encourage à écrire :) J'ai une passion et c'est encore plus amusant quand on la partage cette passion :) Jvoudrais juste éviter de tous vous ennuiyer xD Rien de la série de Bobby Pendragon ne m'appartient :)

**Le guide**

C'est en secouant la tête que Press sortit de l'hôtel dans lequel il a passé les dernières nuits. Bien qu'il soit heureux de ne plus être le seul Voyageur de la Seconde Terre, il aurait définitivement préféré éviter de bouleverser la vie de son neveu bien-aimé. Même s'ils ne partagent pas vraiment de liens sanguins, il l'aimait tout autant que s'ils étaient de la même famille. Évidemment, Bobby ne connaissait pas encore ce détail. Quelque chose de plus à lui annoncer. Press ferma les yeux et soupira d'un air amer. Il serait plus facile pour tous s'il arrêtait de se tourmenter sur la tâche à venir. Après tout, c'était inévitable. Leur devoir les appelait, infiniment plus important que leurs désirs personnels. En un éclair, l'homme vit passer derrière ses paupières des images de destruction et de douleur. La fin de tout ce qui était, est et sera. Il devait à tout prix empêcher Saint Dane d'accomplir ses sombres desseins et maintenant qu'il n'était plus certain du montant de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, il était temps que Bobby apprenne sa véritable identité. Il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de faillir à ses responsabilités. Les cauchemars qui parsèment ses nuits ont bien trop de chances de se réaliser.

Dans un claquement de son long manteau de cuir, la silhouette sombre enfourcha une superbe moto. Malgré le fait que ce soit une vie ingrate, combattre pour le bien de Halla avait ses avantages. Les acolytes de chaque territoires ne manquaient jamais de s'assurer que le moindre de leurs désirs soit rempli. C'était quand même une bien petite consolation pour les sacrifices nécessaires. Press était heureux d'avoir pensé à empocher le revolver caché sous le couvercle de sa poubelle. Généralement, il n'en avait pas besoin pour un simple voyage au flume. Par contre, il avait appris depuis longtemps à se fier à son instinct plutôt qu'à sa logique. Il ne savait pas si c'était un don propre aux gens de son espèce ou s'il avait simplement développé lui-même cette habileté de prédire la direction que prendrons les événements, mais ce soir, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il devrait prendre ses précautions.

L'oncle Press fit un son de dépit camouflé par le vrombissement discret du moteur. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour expliquer et préparer Bobby à ce qui l'attendait, mais il devra, lui aussi, apprendre sur le terrain. C'est avec nostalgie que le Voyageur se rappela la journée où lui-même s'est fait approcher par celui qu'il croyait être son père. Secouant la tête, il tenta de se préparer à ce qui les attendrais une fois sur Denduron mais ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à ses propres erreurs de jeunesses. De toute façon, les choses n'allaient jamais comme il l'espérait, il était alors inutile d'essayer de faire un plan. Autant simplement suivre le courant des événements. Press souhaita que Bobby fasse plus attention qu'il n'en ait jamais fait preuve lors de ses premières années d'aventures. Après tout, la moindre inattention pouvait avoir des répercussions catastrophiques et souvent mortelles. Surtout si la légende était vraie et que son neveu était celui qui ramènera l'équilibre dans l'univers, ses erreurs auraient encore plus de chances d'influencer tous les territoires.

Le silence de la nuit fut brisé par l'arrivée d'un mystérieux motocycliste. Il s'arrête devant la maison de Robert "Bobby" Pendragon et fixe la maison si paisible. C'est avec la tête haute que Press vient enlever le garçon de sa vie sans soucis.

Ce soir, il l'emmènera à son destin.

Je sais que c'est pas rapport, mais si vous aimez la peinture, vous pouvez aller sur et chercher pour TabooLess (c'est moi :P) pour voir quelque une de mes oeuvres :) Encore une fois, LAISSEZ-MOI SAVOIR si vous aimez, détestez ou autre ce que je fais. Et pourquoi :P

-TabooLess-


End file.
